rctfandomcom-20200223-history
The Complete Scenery List
For a list of all of the rides in each game, please see The Complete Rides List. The Complete Scenery List below lists the scenery and theming objects in each of the RollerCoaster Tycoon games and their expansion packs. RollerCoaster Tycoon 2D Classic Games 'RollerCoaster Tycoon:' 'Added in Added Attractions:' 'Added in Loopy Landscapes:' 'Added in RollerCoaster Tycoon 2:' 'Added in Wacky Worlds:' 'Added in Time Twister:' 'DLC' RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 Note: If a scenery group is not listed under a category of scenery, then it has no items in that group. Generic Theming Trees *Large Douglas fir *Large hazel *Large holly *Large oak *Large sugar pine *Medium holly *Medium apple tree *Medium oak *Medium sugar pine *Medium yellow tree *Small apple tree *Small ash *Small broad lime *Small Douglas fir *Small holly *Small linden *Small oak *Small sugar pine *Small yellow tree Shrubs *Club topiary *Cone topiary *Diamond topiary *Duck topiary *Heart topiary *Short cube topiary *Short cylindrical topiary *Small green bush *Small hedge *Small yellow bush *Spade topiary *Squirrel topiary *Tall cube topiary *Tall cylindrical topiary Flowers *Large flower bed *Small flower bed These can be found in the Soaked! expansion pack: *Roses *Tulips Fences *Chain link *Interleaved block *Pinewood *Quick fence *Redwood *Scaffolding fence Walls, Roofs and Buildings Note: This is a list of the groups of items found in this list. The individual items in the groups are not listed. *Brick walls *Colored walls *Glass walls *Ironwork and stone walls *Office walls Path Items *Banner sign *Marble bench *Park path lamp *Path street lamp *Photo spot *Photo spot *Queue-line TV monitors *Round park sign *Seats *Small park sign *Square park sign *Tall park sign *Trash bin *Wooden bench These can be found in the Soaked! expansion pack: *Hershey Kiss lamp *Jumping fountain *Loud Speaker *Passport Machine *Water Cannon Scenery Items *Bishop chess piece *Chess square *Crazy clock *Cupid fountain *Dolphin fountain *Female statue fountain *Frog fountain *Generic building *Giant butterfly *Giant candy cane *Giant die *Giant fruit drop *Giant jelly bean *Giant lollipop *Giant marshmallow 1 *Giant marshmallow 2 *Glockenspiel *Golden lion statue *Gumdrop tree *Hard candy tree *King chess piece *Knight chess piece *Large boulder *Medium boulder *Park path lamp *Path street lamp *Pawn chess piece *Queen chess piece *Rearing horse statue *Roman column *Roman courtyard *Rook chess piece *Small boulder *Snail *Stone lion statue *Taffy tree *Temple *Very large boulder *Very small boulder *Wasp *Worn female statue Western Trees *Large Cerberus *Large organ pipe cactus *Large saguaro cactus *Medium dead western tree *Medium organ pipe cactus *Medium saguaro cactus *Small dead western tree Shrubs *Scrub bush *Tumbleweed *Western scrub hedgerow *Wheat grass Fences *Barbed-wire fence Walls, Roofs and Buildings Note: This is a list of the groups of items found in this list. The individual items in the groups are not listed. *Corral ranch walls *Western town walls Path Items *Arched sign *Miner's path lamp *Sign *Steer skull bin *Wagon-wheel bench Scenery Items *Bandito animatronic *Bandito siesta animatronic *Barrel *Bison animatronic *Chemist set *Final outpost *Floating barrel animatronic *Gatling gun *Gun smith set *Horse and rope trick animatronic *Horse trough *Indian bowman animatronic *Indian chief animatronic *Indian smoke signaler animatronic *Jailhouse set *Lasso Larry animatronic *Livery set *Mine entrance *Miner's path lamp *Outlaw animatronic *Pick axe and shovel *Saloon set *Sheriff animatronic *Steer carcass bones *TNT boxes *Teepee *Tethered horse animatronic *Totem pole *Wagon with camper animatronic *Wind pump Ride Events *Danger canyon *Disaster rockslide *Erupting volcano *Oil derrick *Shark attack *T-rex attack *Temple boulder Terrain Surfaces Note: All of these are exclusive to Soaked!. *Concrete entrance (large) *Concrete entrance (medium) *Concrete entrance 1 (small) *Concrete entrance 2 (small) *Concrete sides (large) *Concrete sides (medium) *Concrete sides (small) *Metal entrance (large) *Metal entrance (medium) *Metal entrance 1 (small) *Metal entrance 2 (small) *Metal sides (large) *Metal sides (medium) *Metal sides 1 (small) *Metal sides 2 (small) *Rock entrance (large) *Rock entrance (medium) *Rock entrance 1 (small) *Rock entrance 2 (small) *Rock sides (large) *Rock sides (medium) *Rock sides 1 (small) *Rock sides 2 (small) *Terrain block (large) *Terrain block (small) *Terrain tile thick (large) *Terrain tile thick (small) *Terrain tile thin (large) *Terrain tile thin (small) *Wooden entrance (large) *Wooden entrance (medium) *Wooden entrance 1 (small) *Wooden entrance 2 (small) *Wooden sides (large) *Wooden sides (medium) *Wooden sides 1 (small) *Wooden sides 2 (small) Billboards *Custom Image Category:Scenery Category:Lists Category:Complete List